Qué alegría de verte otra vez
by Ashley Shadow FairieVampire
Summary: Después de romper, Anticosmo compra una mansión y se vuelve el más respetado y rico del Mundo Mágico y le hace la promesa a Wanda de que algún día ella necesitaría de él y se volverían a ver,y las cosas se vuelven peores para Wanda ahora que tiene una hij
1. Cuando todo iba perfecto

_Qué alegría de verte otra vez_

_AnticosmoxWanda_

_By: Anticosmita Sharpay_

_Ahora Cosmo y Wanda ya tenían una niña de nombre__ Sharpay Jenny…el problema era que…la hija no era del todo de Cosmo, sino de su contraparte, Anticosmo, pero surgió un pequeño problema antes de casarse, un problema como cualquiera de pareja, CELOS._

_Blonda era la exnovia de Anticosmo y no tuvo dificultad para lograr acostarse con él un día antes de la boda._

_En fin, se separaron y Cosmo (De sacrificado XD) aceptó casarse con Wanda y adoptar a su hija, pero ella no olvidaba las últimas palabras de Anticosmo:_

_Flash back:_

_-Jamás volvería contigo!_

_-Por favor!, yo sé que tú nunca podrás mantener a ese niño_

_-Es niña, idiota, y por eso no te preocupes, no voy a estar sola, Cosmo me va a ayudar._

_-En serio?!, Fue un placer conocerte_

_-Ja, ja, pues adiós_

_-No te preocupes, mi amor, algún día necesitarás de mí y tendremos que volver a vernos-dijo con sonrisa malévola y se fue, Wanda se quedó pensando ¿Sería cierto?_

_Fin del flash back._

_Amanecía ese día, su niña ya tenía año y medio y no había necesitado de nadie, todo iba bien._

_Sonrió al voltear y ver a su marido, el que la aceptó embarazada, cuando otro la habría rechazado, lo amaba en verdad, pero ahora su hija ya comía, necesitaba más que pañales, y el dinero no le duraría para siempre._

_Pero, mejor no pensar en eso, tenían bastante dinero…por ahora…_

_-Cosmo, amor, ya levántate_

_-No quiero ir a la escuela mamá!_

_-No, ya levántate…_

_-Qué?...ah, ¡Hola Wanda!_

_-Buenos días Cosmo_

_-No me quiero levantar…_

_-Ya lo sé cariño, pero ¿Qué hay de Sharpay?_

_-¿Quién?_

_-Tu hija_

_-Ah, Jenny_

_-Si cariño, Sharpay_

_-Dile Jenny, es mejopr_

_-Bueno, Jenny_

_-SI!!!_

_-Bien amor, yo haré el desayuno, tú cuida a Shar-Vió la cara molesta de Cosmo-Digo Jenny-Cosmo volvió a sonreír y besó a Wanda_

_-Bien…allá voy!!!_

_-Cosmo cuidado no la vayas a des…-Jenny ya estaba llorando-pertar…- dio un suspiro y se fue a preparar el desayuno._

_Preparó huevos con tocino para Cosmo y ella y a su hija le iba a hacer su papilla de manzana (Umh…qué rico! XD), pero se le ocurrió ver, por curiosidad, la cajita donde guardaban el dinero._

_Al verla se sorprendió, había sólo dinero para ese día…Por qué!!!!????._

_Luego recordó, fueron a una feria y a su marido e hija les encantaron unos osos, Wanda se dispuso a ganarlos, pero Cosmo los quería ganar, ni modo, tenía que dejarlo…después de 54 intentos no le atinaba y el vendedor ya había ganado bastante dinero, así que les regaló los osos, fueron más de 1000 pesos._

_En eso Cosmo iba llegando con Jenny y su oso…ambos notaron la preocupación en su rostro_

_-Qué pasa?_

_-Cosmo…YA NO TENEMOS DINERO!!!!!!_

_Y qué pasará ahora?!_

_Después le sigo_

_Dejen sus reviews_

_Saionara_

_Anticosmita Sharpay. _


	2. El reencuentro con AntiCosmo

_**Qué alegría de verte otra vez**_

_**Cap. 2**_

_-Qué?!, Estás segura?!_

_-Si, sólo queda dinero para hoy y quizás para mañana!!_

_-Y…Qué vamos a hacer?_

_-Tendré que meterme a trabajar_

_-Mejor lo hago yo- Dijo sonriente Cosmo, Wanda se preocupó un poco_

_-No, tú te llevas mejor con Jenny, mejor lo hago yo ¿Te parece?_

_-Oh, DE ACUERDO!!!_

_-Bien, iré por el periódico para ver los empleos disponibles…vengo al rato, adiós bebé, adiós amor-Enseguida los besa a ambos y estos contestan "adiós", después Wanda sale del cuarto preguntándose si sería la última vez que vería a su hija, ni modo, tenía que confiar en su marido…_

_-Bien bebé, quieres jugar a golpear a papi?_

_-Si!!!!!_

_-Bien comienza…AUCH!, AUCH!, AUCH!_

_Wanda acababa de comprar el periódico e inmediatamente se dirigió a la sección de empleos y se llevó una sorpresa al ver que todo puesto decía "OCUPADO", en ese momento chocó con alguien de un modo tan feo que cayó al suelo_

_-Fíjate idiota!!!_

_-Wanda?_

_-Anticosmo?!_

_-Ja, pensé que te alegraría verme-Dijo dándole la mano para ayudarla, ella la tomó_

_-Porqué debería de alegrarme?_

_-Jeje, qué graciosa, pensé que tardaríamos más en vernos…¿Qué haces?_

_-Nada!-Dijo escondiendo el periódico, pero él logró quitárselo._

_-Buscas empleo?, ¿Qué? ¿Ya no tienes dinero?_

_-La verdad, no._

_-Bueno si te interesa, no tengo secretaria_

_-¿No tienes?, creí que Blonda lo era_

_-No, ella es mi sub-secretaria, tú puedes tomar ese empleo si quieres, sabes que haría lo que fuera por tí_

_-Eh, no lo sé_

_-Serán 60 dólares la hora_

_-¿¡Cómo?!_

_-Si, piénsalo, ésta es mi tarjeta, recuerda que ya no hay empleos…hasta entonces-Y desapareció_

_-60 dólares la hora ¿No?_

_-TRABAJAR PARA ANTICOSMO?!-Dijo Cosmo_

_-Si, me va a pagar muy bien_

_-Pero…PARA ÉL?!_

_-Si no quieres no, pero no hay empleos y no pienso meterme de sirvienta_

_-No, sirvienta no_

_-Además cariño, ¿Qué podría salir mal?_

_-De acuerdo, pero no dejes que te toque, si lo hace dime ¿si?_

_-Si tontito-Se acerca y le da un beso-Ya acostaste a Jenny?_

_-Si_

_-Bien, vámonos entonces_

_-De acuerdo, hasta mañana Wanda_

_-Buenas noches Cosmo-Beso_

_Al día siguiente Anticosmo se estaba besando con Blonda en su oficina_

_-Espera, tengo que hablar contigo_

_-Ay, de qué?_

_5 minutos después_

_-TU SUB-SECRETARIA!!!!_

_-Qué tiene?_

_-Que yo soy tu secretaria_

_-Si, pero tu hermana necesita trabajo_

_-Y qué?, no es nuestro problema_

_-O podría despedirte_

_-No olvídalo, ash, acepto_

_-Bien!-Le da un beso a Blonda, después ella sale y suena el teléfono_

_-Y bien?_

_-Anticosmo, acepto_

_Él sonrió malévolamente, su plan daba frutos…_

_Gracias, luego le sigo._


End file.
